


Noisy

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Farting, M/M, Oral Sex, just dudes farting on guys, just guys being dudes, milkshakes are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jack has an upset stomach. Gabriel and Jesse don't let that upset their fun.





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags. i don't want anyone being shocked by the farting. i wrote this as a gift and i made my wife check it lmao.

Jack Morrison had made a number of mistakes in his life. Usually he had an excuses for any mistakes, but right now… there was no excuses. He knew he wasn’t supposed to consume too much dairy, but he had been unable to resist the brightly coloured milkshakes that the on-base chef had been whipping up; something to do with protein and calcium intake - he had stopped listening after his first sip. The concoction was instantly addictive, it seemed, and as soon as he polished off one milkshake he started on the second.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it, should have stopped after the one but here he was, gassy and bloated, suffering for something that was completely avoidable. Dairy was his downfall. He could never resist a milkshake and he would have gone on for more than two if the chef hadn’t almost had to physically remove the other delicious temptations when he remembered that it was the Strike Commander had himself laid down the rules that he was on the no dairy diet for the foreseeable future - but he hadn’t known that milkshakes were on the horizon when he made the order!

Jack had been told lactose intolerance was common enough in men over 25. That didn't help his cravings though.

He managed to make it to his room, his stomach churning as he let out another fart, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening, or had seen him in such a state. Fumbling with his keycard, he was almost relieved when the door slid open. _Almost._

Instead of seeing an empty room, all he saw was the only other person who had access to his room, looming over him with a intent look on his face.

Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes a.k.a his best friend a.k.a his boyfriend a.k.a the love of his life so far.

And he was about to let one rip right in front of him.

Clenching his ass, he stood up straight, trying to look casual as he leaned against his door frame. “Gabe, w-what are you doing here?” he managed to stammer, breaking out in a slight sweat, but Gabriel was clearly disinterested in anything he had to say. 

As soon as he stepped in far enough for the door to shut, Gabriel was on him, pinning him against the wall with enough force to make Jack forget about clenching his ass for just a second. In that moment, with his guard down, Jack couldn’t help but let out an almost silent fart as Gabriel leaned in for a kiss, sighing as the relief washed over him for a moment before he realised Gabriel had pulled back and was staring at him. “Sorry… about that.”

If Gabriel cared, he didn’t show it. Instead, he pressed his lips against Jack’s again, kissing him hard as his hands wandered down his chest, reaching Jack’s belt quickly and efficiently. Jack could tell what Gabriel wanted and how he wanted it. He was always more than happy to indulge him. He just wished he didn’t feel so bloated and unsexy.

Regardless of what he thought, he couldn’t help but relax against Gabriel’s lips, leaning towards him slightly as Gabriel yanked his belt open. As soon as he felt his trousers being tugged down, the waistband of his boxers catching on his semi-erection, he couldn’t help but pass gas again, and by the way Gabriel pulled back from his neck, he could tell that he had definitely heard it this time.

“Sorry, I… I had a milkshake with lunch,” he mumbled, a soft laugh escaping his lips, deciding it was best if Gabriel just thought he had the one. He slid his arms around Gabriel’s neck, staring into his eyes to tell him that he still wanted to do this. He could deal with this, it was his own fault and if they stopped now, it would just make Gabriel give him another lecture. He did not want two milkshakes to get in the way of him getting laid. 

He watched as Gabriel weighed up the options in his head, clearly trying to decide whether he wanted to pursue sex with Jack right now. Jack, on the other hand, was starting to feel the mood. With his trousers pooled around his ankles, his boxers tugged down in a way that had them bunching under his balls; he already felt debauched, and with the added embarrassment of his bodily functions, he couldn’t help his body from reacting to 

Sure, the situation wasn’t ideal but if Gabriel could look past that, then he certainly could.

Without another moment passing, Gabriel’s decision was made and his lips were on Jack again, catching him off guard and relaxed, he couldn’t help but pass gas. This time, instead of pulling away, Gabriel kissed his way down Jack’s neck, his hands sliding around to grab Jack’s ass, kneading it as he pulled their bodies closer. This time, instead of confusion, he saw a mischievous glint in Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Mm, you're being noisy tonight,” he mumbled against Jack’s neck, and Jack couldn’t help but blush, his cheeks on fire as Gabriel’s hands pulled his asscheeks open. “Do I need to shut you up myself?”

“Are you talking to my ass or me?” Jack asked, rolling his eyes. 

Gabriel let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head as he ran a finger down Jack’s asscrack, pausing at his hole. “Mmm, well, both I suppose.”

Jack kicked his trousers off to one side, leaning on Gabriel to steady himself only to let out another fart and this earned him a slap on his ass from Gabriel, his fingers digging into his soft ass as he pried it apart again. As Gabriel attacked his neck, he closed his eyes, only to open them immediately when he heard the sound of the bathroom door open, and out walked the only addition they had agreed to in their relationship.

Jesse Mccree a.k.a the gunslinger a.k.a the brat a.k.a their occasional third wheel. 

He watched as Jesse dried his hands with a small towel before throwing it behind himself. He wore nothing but a smirk and his stupid cowboy hat so by Jesse’s usual standards, he was overdressed. 

“I can’t believe you started without me,” he drawled, moving to stand behind Gabriel, his head resting on his shoulder. “What has got our little Strike Commander so embarrassed?” He asked, both he and Gabriel staring at Jack as he shied away. Having this problem in front of Gabriel was one thing, but Jesse too? He felt himself going even redder as he looked away, his stomach churning as he clenched his ass again. 

“Give it a sec,” Gabriel mumbled and Jack felt two hands massaging his ass, trying to make him relax.

And it was working. He couldn’t stop his body and before he knew it, he was letting out another fart.

“I see the problem now. We need to get him airtight,” Jesse said with a grin and Jack felt all his defences fall just because of that one smile.That stupid look that had him willing to do anything for Jesse, and he knew he wasn’t the only one it worked on. He knew for a fact most of these situations had been proposed by Jesse and Gabriel had been unable to say no. They were both as bad as each other; their only weaknesses each other and Jesse. 

Before he could say anything, his shirt was being pulled over his head, his body pushed towards the bed. The mattress hit the back of his knees and before he knew it, he was on the bed, Jesse tugging him into his lap and he could feel the younger man’s erection against his back, but it barely registered as he felt Jesse gripping both of his legs, hoisting him up, spreading his legs wide as he revealed Jack’s hole to Gabriel.

If he hadn’t felt humiliated before, he most certainly had now.

He held onto Jesse with one hand, the other covering his face as Gabriel crouched down, spreading lube on his fingers and reaching out to probe his asshole. He tried to keep it inside, clenching up again but the way Jesse had him spread was making it worse. Without warning, he felt himself let out gas again and Gabriel simply laughed in response, one of his fingers running around Jack’s asshole before he pressed it inside and Jack let out the smallest groan, leaning against Jesse. 

“Are you going to fuck me or just play with me,” Jack mumbled, every one of his senses heightened as Gabriel continued to stare at his ass, occasionally dipping inside as he hummed to himself.

He felt his body being shifted, tugged around like a rag doll before he felt wet, cold fingers at his hole again and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out another fart before Gabriel shoved two fingers inside him. He couldn’t even work out when Gabriel had grabbed the lube, but the whole situation was escalating faster than he could really acknowledge. He felt the two digits probe around inside him, blocking his hole in a way that made him start to feel a bit too stuffed.

“Hey, we didn’t say you could speak right now,” Jesse answered, his voice low in Jack’s ear and he felt his hole twitch in response. 

Gabriel pressed in two fingers again easily, and then three before he pushed them in and out, lubricating Jack’s needy hole so well, enough to make Jack shake, his body quivering as Gabriel finger fucked his hole. Each time he removed his fingers, Jack couldn’t help but pass gas again, and he felt Jesse coo into his ear before he heard him say anything. The whole situation was so alien to him; so embarrassing; so humiliating... to have Gabriel fingering him as he farted...

“Mmm, you're such a dirty old man, Jack,” Jesse mumbled, sliding his hands around Jack’s waist to feel up his chest, his hand drifting towards Jack’s already hard dick. “I wonder what everyone would say if they could see their precious little Strike Commander at the mercy of two Blackwatch assholes.”

Jack let out a shaky breath as all of Gabriel’s fingers slipped out of him, followed by a wet splutter from ass and he hated himself for it. Why was this happening to him? At least he understood what fantasy he was supposed to be entertaining. It was nothing new, but he couldn’t concentrate on playing up to it. All he could think about was clenching his ass to avoid any further embarrassment but he found it impossible as Jesse’s fingers dug into his thighs, holding his legs open, leaving him on display to Gabriel as he stood up..

He glanced between Jesse and Gabriel, watching as Gabriel removed his hard cock from his pants, not removing any garments. He knew Gabriel preferred sex with his clothes on but Jesse and himself were both naked. Maybe that was an even bigger wet dream to his boyfriend; to have two naked men fawning over him. He didn't’ know, and didn’t care to ask right now.

As Gabriel leaned closer, he found himself tilting into the kiss, only to be left in the cold as he turned his head just in time to see Gabriel locking lips with Jesse, both of them pushing into the kiss; fighting for dominance before Jesse relented, letting Gabriel tongue fuck his mouth as he moved his own hands, one on his dick, the other on Jack’s hip. Jack let out a shaky breath, his face even hotter after seeing them kiss. They so rarely shared affection during their times together, and just seeing it was enough to make his dick twitch and push out a large bead of pre-cum. 

He spread his legs further, reaching down to guide Gabriel’s dick into him before Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips as he gripped Jack’s legs, pushing them towards himself, and Jack suddenly fell flat against the mattress. Slowly, Jesse moved to help, his hands grabbing Jack’s legs and holding them open as he moved to sit on Jack’s chest.

“Mmm, gonna shut this hole up real good,” Gabriel mumbled, slapping his cock against Jack’s hole, a small squeak escaping before he pushed the head of his cock inside. Jack couldn’t stop himself from moaning, the sensation of being filled too much suddenly and he found his toes curling as Gabriel’s balls slapped against him. 

He could hear Gabriel and Jesse talking but he was too out of it to hear anything clearly. Lying there, all he could do was let Gabriel fuck his hole, Jesse’s hands working his cock as they spoke about something but he didn’t care. The feeling of being a toy for them both to entertain themselves with was enough to make his dick throb. Neither of them was paying attention to him and it felt so good; so good to be used as just a toy.

Jesse shifted on his chest and Jack couldn’t help but look down at Jesse’s ass sat on his chest; couldn’t help but reach up and grab his hips, urging him back towards his face. 

“Huh, seems like he wants something Gabe,” Jesse said, glancing between Jack and Gabriel, teasingly raising his ass just long enough for Jack to pry his cheeks open but not long enough for him to actually see anything for more than a fleeting glance. 

“Seems like he does,” Gabriel agreed, glancing over Jesse’s shoulder and then he felt it, both of them gazing down on him, a smirk on their faces as Gabriel simply continued to fuck his ass, his movements fast and loud. “Why don’t you just reverse back onto his face?”

“Sure thing boss, whatever you say,” Jesse said as he placed both of his hands on Jack’s abs, shifting back once and Jack could smell Jesse’s natural musk, his scent taking over despite having washed recently. Presumably, he had cleaned up thinking he was going to be the piggy in the middle yet again, but he was never thorough and tended to only wash his bits and pits. Jack knew Gabriel liked a dirty Jesse, despite how immaculate he was himself. Jack briefly wondered whether Jesse liked to be the middleman, or whether he simply fell into the role because it was easiest, but he was dragged back to reality as Jesse shifted again, his line of sight slowly being eradicated by Jesse’s ass. “You’re gonna eat it like a good boy, right?”

And Jack could only nod, his breathing shaky as Jesse shifted back again, his hands resting on Jack’s chest as he sat down on Jack’s face. He opened his mouth, licking along Jesse’s taint before he felt a hand on his cock and suddenly, all coordination was gone. He simply lay there, somewhat lacking air as each breath all he could inhale was Jesse’s natural scent. 

“You like bein’ a dirty ol’ man? Havin’ my ass on your face?” He asked and Jack frantically nodded his head, his hands gripping the bed sheets under him but before he knew it, Jesse had stilled and then suddenly he was hit by a strong smell of someone else’s gas. He held his breath, his dick throbbing even more as Jesse rubbed his ass on Jack’s face, laughing loudly and he could hear the sound of them giving each other a high five before he climbed off him. 

Settling next to his head, Jesse shoved his cock against Jack’s closed mouth. “C’mon Jack, be a good toy and let me fuck your mouth.” 

It wasn’t really a question; wasn’t really a request. Jesse dick was already trying to push its way through his lips and he glanced up at Jesse, his body aching as Gabriel continued to fuck him. He wanted, no, needed more contact so he turned his head, eagerly taking Jesse’s thick cock into his mouth.

Any kind of contact would do, even if he choked half to death. He gasped around it, drool dripping off his chin as Jesse reached down, holding his head still as he fucked his mouth. Gabriel sped up, his cock slamming into Jack harder with each thrust, and he couldn’t even make a noise. He was as airtight as they wanted him to be, but he couldn't even remark on it. Even though he gagged as Jesse’s cock his the back of his throat, Jesse didn't let up and Jack felt every inch of his body throb with need, every inch of him hypersensitive.

He felt Gabriel’s dick fall out, a wet fart escaping him with no shame before Gabriel’s cock was back inside, ramming into him over and over. He could see just out of the corner of his eye as Gabriel and Jesse leaned towards each other and kissed again, and Jack felt his cock twitch watching them completely ignoring him; using him to the point of him nearly passing out. 

And then he felt Gabriel’s thrusts get more sloppy; his panting louder. Without warning, he felt Gabriel cum inside him, a sensation he hadn’t felt too often but knew immediately, and he could only moan around Jesse’s cock as he felt Gabriel pull out and push the cum back into him with his fingers. He never was one to linger inside him.

“C;mon Jack, keep it inside,” Gabriel whispered, only for Jack to fart again, forcing some more of the cum out and Jesse pulled his mouth off his dick, shoving him away as he climbed off the bed and walked round to see the mess Gabriel had made. They both held Jack’s legs open, his hole twitching as they both gazed upon it, pushing their fingers inside and playing with his ass as he simply let out the occasional fart, both thanking and cursing the milkshake. “Jesse, you’re going to have to shut him up for me.”

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice. With little warning, he flipped Jack over, slapping his ass before he pulled at the cheeks, opening them as he lined his cock up, pressing the tip inside with a chuckle. “I never thought you were this disgusting, Jack. Are you really this shameless? Do you really like being used like this?” Jesse asked as he sunk into Jack’s ass, his hands on Jack’s shoulders as he leaned over, slowly thrusting into him. 

All Jack could do was nod as Jesse’s thick cock filled him to the brim. He gripped the bed sheets as Jesse pulled back and slammed in again, his thrusts as hard and heavy as his shooting was. What Jesse lacked in speed, he made up with determination, each of his movements precise, and Jack could feel himself teetering on the edge.

Gabriel slid onto the bed next to him, a hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back as Jesse continued to fuck him. “Jesse’s about to finish. Do you want him to come inside you too?” Gabriel asked, leaning in to kiss him slowly; deeply, and Jack could only nod again, all words completely lost to him. With that, Jesse’s hands gripped his shoulders and his movements became just slightly more sporadic, moans falling from Jesse’s lips as he emptied his load inside Jack, not letting up until every last drop was drained from him.

Standing up, Gabriel moved back around the bed, his hands on Jack’s ass as Jesse slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out before sliding it back in. Jesse continued fucking him slowly as his cock softened before he finally pulled out, Jack unable to stop himself from farting again, and they both turned him over, his still hard cock on display as Jesse held his legs open, and Gabriel crouched down between them, his fingers pushing all the cum and lube back inside him.

“You’re a degenerate, Morrison. Imagine if everyone saw you like this...” Gabriel said with a smirk, pressing two fingers inside, scooping some cum out before he pressed it back in and Jack could only moan, his dick leaking as he found it harder to hold back. Having Jesse and Gabriel hold him open and examine him was enough to finish him off. He felt Gabriel’s fingers pry his hole open, he let out a small sob, his orgasm shaking his entire body as his cock twitched against his stomach, earning him a disinterested glance from Jesse and Gabriel before they went back to examining him, leaving his stomach coated in his own fluids.

He watched as his chest rose and fell, Gabriel and Jesse clambering to stand up as Jack let out another small fart, much to Jesse’s amusement this time.

Gabriel almost instantly sauntered away into the bathroom, he was never one to hang around, Jesse watched him leave before glancing down at Jack, a small smile on his face. “Never thought you’d be into that. Kudos for surprising me for once.”

Jack swallowed hard, his entire body limp as he spoke, “Yeah…” He paused, letting out a long breath. “Me neither. Listen-”

“I know, I get it. If any of this leaves this room, I’m dead. Don’t worry, I don't think anyone would believe me if I said Strike Commander Morrison let me fart on his face,” Jesse said with another smile, glancing over to the bathroom and Jack couldn’t help but follow his gaze. 

Shifting slightly, he let out a small groan, the ache in his ass and discomfort in his stomach enough to make him never want to stand up again. He took a moment to look at the open bathroom door and he could just about see Gabriel’s reflection in the mirror. Then he looked over at Jesse, who looked like a trained puppy, waiting for someone to ask him to come over. He knew that Jesse preferred Gabriel over him; knew that the only reason he agreed to these moments was because he would be closer to Gabriel. Jack couldn’t bring himself to be mad, after all he was just as infatuated with the man, and at least he had some official labels to ease his insecurity at night. 

After another moment’s silent, Jack nodded at him. “You can join him if you want to, Jesse.”

Jesse hesitated, his hand sliding to his crotch to scratch his balls absently. “I dunno - don’t you maybe need something for your stomach… I can go get you somethin’ if you want.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled himself up and stumbled away from the bed, his legs feeling as weak as the rest of his body and luckily, Jesse was by his side before he could fall to the ground. He glanced over at him, his voice low. “Fine, if you’re too scared to shower with Gabriel by yourself then I’ll come too.’ he forced himself to stand up straight, giving Jesse a hard slap on the back, just to remind him that he could ‘ and you can give me a nice sponge bath, since I’m such an old man.”

A small laugh left Jesse’s lips as he started to walk Jack towards the bathroom, instantly playing along. “Alright ol’ man, come on now,” Jesse mumbled. “You’re such a dirty old man, I’m gonna have to clean every goddamn inch of you.”


End file.
